Adventure:A Call for Lovers
Adventure: Rift in a Bag DM: jbear Judge: Lord Sessadore Skill Challenge: A Sea Skirmish fit for a Lah'nun (included by special request ) Level 1 Complexity 2 Requires 6 successes before 3 Failures Part 1: Discover the Threat and Alert the Captain and Crew: Complete! Benefit: You have won a surprise round and also the initiative. Part 2: The Chase/Battle (2 Successes) Goals: Escape or Cripple Junks; or board them and have them surrender or any combination of the 3! Captain: AC 16 Fort 14 Ref 14 Will 13; 24/24 hp Steering ship (Move Action 1/turn): Nature +8 1st mate: AC 15 Fort 14 Ref 13 Will 12; 22 hp (Move Action 1/turn) Nature +6; Athletics +8 Crew: AC 14 Fort 13 Ref 12 Will 11; 30 hp hp (swarm Vulnerable 2; Range, melee ½ dmg) (Move Action 1/turn)Acrobatics +6; Athletics +6; Endurance +6; Thievery +6 (Minor Action 2/turn); Requires Charisma based check DC 12 or DC 19 if bloodied: Melee or Ranged attack: +4 vs AC; 4 dmg Requires Charisma based check *Kartuus gets +10% to his Athletics success chance without his Heavy Shield. a Junk Align the Dolphin: Nature or +3 vs REF to align the side of a junk 1/round; Requires 3 successes before 2 fails in a row; For each success by 5 or more add 1 hit to damage caused to the junk. Aid Alignment: Athletics, Endurance, Acrobatics or Thievery (max 1 of each per round) DC 12; each success provides the aligning of the Dolphin with a +1 bonus Ramming a Junk: Requires Alignment; +10 vs AC; Hit: Causes 3 hits worth of dmg and 1 to the Dolphin; Miss: Causes 2 hits of dmg and 2 to the Dolphin. If the hit achieves 5 hits of dmg the Dolphin carves cleanly through the junk /sblock a Junk Boarding a moving Junk: Jumping to moving boat DC 19 With some type of rope DC 12 To a crippled or rammed junk DC 8 Subdue the Junk crew: Requires captain and first mate to surrender Reaching the Captain or First mate: Requires (2) Athletics or Acrobatics DC 12 (move action) Otherwise it takes 5 move actions A successful melee attack vs crew wins 2 move actions A successful ranged attack vs crew wins 2 move actions for on board ally Carving through the Crew: (Swarm) AC 15 Fort 12 Ref 13 Will 12 60 HP (Vulnerable 2 to close and area attacks; ½ dmg vs ranged/melee attacks) Aura: Each PC that starts their turn on enemy boat is attacked: +5 vs AC; 1d6+6 dmg Special:For each 10 dmg the crew receives its damage is reduced by 1 (cumulative) Bloody the Captain: AC 17 Fort 14 Ref 15 Will 13 HP 112 +8 vs AC; 1d10+6 dmg; 2 atks/round Special: The captain surrenders when bloody Bloody the first mate: AC 16 Fort 13 Ref 14 Will 12 HP 38 +6 vs AC; 1d8+4 dmg and +4 vs AC; 1d4+4 dmg Special: The first mate surrenders when bloody /sblock a junk Guide the Ship: (1/turn) Opposed Nature rolls; Requires 3 successes before 2 fails in a row; each junk counted separately. Aid Swift Sailing: Athletics, Endurance, Acrobatics or Thievery (max 1 of each per round) DC 12; each success provides the Dolphin with a +1 bonus to outrun the junks Prayer for Favorable Winds: (Minor action 1/turn) Religion DC 19; Force junk to reroll nature check /sblock /sblock Junks Defenses: AC 17 REF 14 FORT 14 Hits: Junks can take 3 hits before they are crippled 1Hits 3/3 /sblock 2Hits 3/3 /sblock /sblock/QUOTE